gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DaniellaP!nk
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Arya Stark page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! QueenBuffy (talk) 09:46, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Timeline You need to start a forum discussion, or a blog. It doesn't belong in an article. - 16:30, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Timeline I've watched and re-watched Game Of Thrones many times, a lot of people believe that a season is a year, which it isn't particularly, in cases it could be though, but in Game Of Thrones it really isn't. Using a lot of math and statements given by characters you can easily discover a how time works in the show, and easy way to convey or show this is that two episode is a month, but of events in the harder way with a lot more math could mean 15-25 episode is somewhere around a year.--DaniellaP!nk (talk) 16:47, April 2, 2016 (UTC) 2:14 PM, April 2, 2016. 1 - I apologize for not responding to this quickly, I've been out sick. 2 - Did you read the Timeline page I wrote up explaining this, with citations? 3 -....yeah I need to rewrite that to make it more clear...check back.... 4 - While you say that "math and statements by characters" can disprove this, you didn't cite any examples. The only evidence you gave for your belief that 15-25 episodes is "a year" is that watching the show it felt like that long; but you want this based on character statements. I really need to rewrite that "Timeline, in the books" section, that's my fault. Ack. Please continue this discussion on the Talk page for "Timeline", Talk:Timeline.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:52, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :This is still under discussion on the "Timeline" page, please don't go ahead and re-edit the main Timeline page like you did.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:51, April 5, 2016 (UTC)